Peripheral artery disease (PAD) and coronary artery disease (CAD) affect millions of people in the United States alone. PAD and CAD are silent, dangerous diseases that can have catastrophic consequences when left untreated. CAD is the leading cause of death for in the United States while PAD is the leading cause of amputation in patients over 50 and is responsible for approximately 160,000 amputations in the United States each year.
Coronary artery disease (CAD) and Peripheral artery disease (PAD) are both caused by the progressive narrowing of the blood vessels most often caused by atherosclerosis, the collection of plaque or a fatty substance along the inner lining of the artery wall. Over time, this substance hardens and thickens, which may interfere with blood circulation to the arms, legs, stomach and kidneys. This narrowing forms an occlusion, completely or partially restricting flow through the artery. Blood circulation to the brain and heart may be reduced, increasing the risk for stroke and heart disease.
Interventional treatments for CAD and PAD may include endarterectomy and/or atherectomy. Endarterectomy is surgical removal of plaque from the blocked artery to restore or improve blood flow. Endovascular therapies such as atherectomy are typically minimally invasive techniques that open or widen arteries that have become narrowed or blocked. Other treatments may include angioplasty to open the artery. For example, a balloon angioplasty typically involves insertion of a catheter into a leg or arm artery and positioning the catheter such that the balloon resides within the blockage. The balloon, connected to the catheter, is expanded to open the artery. Surgeons may then place a wire mesh tube, called a stent, at the area of blockage to keep the artery open.
Such minimally invasive techniques (e.g., atherectomy, angioplasty, etc.) typically involve the placement of a guidewire through the occlusion. Using the guidewire, one or more interventional devices may be positioned to remove or displace the occlusion. Unfortunately, placement of the guidewire, while critical for effective treatment, may be difficult. In particular, when placing a guidewire across an occlusion, it may be difficult to pass the guidewire through the occlusion while avoiding damage to the artery. For example, it is often difficult to prevent the guidewire from directing out of the lumen into the adventitia and surrounding tissues, potentially damaging the vessel and preventing effective treatment of the occlusion.
As a result, occlusion-crossing devices, intended to assist in the passing of the guidewire through the occlusion, have been developed. Many of the devices, however, are ill equipped to be used with imaging, thereby making placement of the guidewire cumbersome and difficult. Moreover, many of the occlusion-crossing devices are too large to be used in small-diameter peripheral arteries or in coronary arteries.
Accordingly, occlusion crossing catheter devices designed to address some of these concerns are described herein.